


Mother Knows Best

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Bottom Arthur Ketch, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Ketch knows how to push Dean's buttons, but what happens when he pushes Dean too far?





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinnvicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnvicious/gifts).



> Written for Fleet - Based off a prompt: Thinking about Ketch and imagine how much he would piss Dean off by comparing how Dean fucks to how Mary fucks and it would just fuck with Dean. 
> 
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

“So, Dean. How is Mary? Around by any chance?”

Dean looked up from his laptop. Ketch stood in the doorway of the library leaning against the frame. He rolled up the cuffs on his ridiculous shirt while staring at Dean, the smarmy bastard, and he appeared to already be looking for a fight.

“She’s out. On a hunt. What do you want, Ketch?”

“Oh, nothing really. Was just bored, and was hoping to catch up on some old times.” Ketch’s eyebrows raised suggestively. “I guess I can just go to my room and see if she’ll respond to some texts.”

“That’s my mother you’re talking about.” 

“You asked what I wanted. Shouldn’t have asked if you didn’t want to know.” Ketch’s lip curled in amusement as he turned and walked out of the library.

“You sonofabitch!” Dean slammed his laptop shut and stormed after the British dick. “Get back here!”

He stormed down the hallway, heading towards the room that Ketch was staying in. Dean swung the door open to find the Brit already half undressed. Ketch smirked at his intruder. “Oh good, I do appreciate an audience. Turn around and close the door?”

Dean kicked the door shut and stormed across the room, shoving Ketch onto the bed. “You will not speak about my mother that way.”

“I’m sorry? As though she’s human? As though she’s female? As though she enjoyed a good…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Dean pounced on top of Ketch, pinning him onto the bed. “Say another word, and I will beat the shit out of you.”

Darkness and heat flashed across Ketch’s eyes. “Will you now? Is that a promise?” He rolled his hips upwards.

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” Dean backhanded Ketch, before pushing himself up off the half-naked man.

“Your mother called me handsome. Don’t you agree?”

Dean grabbed Ketch’s hair and pulled him off of the bed, forcing him to his knees. Ketch’s breath caught in his throat as he was forced to look up at the older Winchester brother. “Don’t you ever shut up?”

“I quite like the sound of my own voice.”

Dean undid the front of his jeans. “Guess I’ll have to gag you myself, won’t I?” His jeans slid over his hips, exposing red satin panties, before falling to the ground.

“Ooo, did you take those from Mary too?” Ketch quipped before finding his face pressed into Dean’s crotch.

“They’re mine, bitch. Just like you. And now you’re gonna worship them. You bite, you lose teeth. Understood?” Ketch let out the faintest of whimpers as Dean held his head still. “I didn’t hear you.”

“No biting,” Ketch responded, his cheek feeling a wet spot forming on the panties.

“That’s my good little bitch.” Dean pulled back on Ketch’s hair, forcing him away from his crotch. His other hand pulled the band of the panties down and under his balls, exposing and lifting his large, heavy cock. “Think you can handle this?”

“I can handle your mother. She’s much more impressive.”

Dean slapped Ketch across the face with his cock, shocking the Brit’s mouth into a little o-shape that he shoved his cock into. “Such a dirty, fuckable mouth.” Dean’s free hand dug into Ketch’s shoulder, using the leverage to freely fuck deep into his throat. Ketch gagged on the first thrust, not prepared for the length or girth that he would be taking. With the next few thrusts, he acclimated to the rhythm and easily swallowed down Dean’s cock.

“You’re such a filthy little bitch, aren’t you?” Dean forced his full length all the way down Ketch’s throat, holding it in place. “Is that how you rose up the ranks in the Men of Letters? Got real good at sucking cock?” Ketch closed his eyes and tried shaking his head, moaning around Dean’s cock. “Are you enjoying this?”

Ketch opened his eyes and looked up, both a hint of defiance and a hint of enjoyment in his eyes.

“Such a little shit.” Dean pulled Ketch off and forced him to his feet. “You’re not supposed to be enjoying this.”

“If you think this is punishment, you should see what your mother does to me in the bedroom. You’re much more tame.”

Anger flared as he shoved Ketch back onto the bed. Dean wrenched off the black suit pants, bringing whatever kind of underwear the other man was wearing along for the ride, and leaving him completely naked on the mattress.

Before Ketch could process what was happening, Dean had removed his own clothing and was on the bed and between his legs, pinning his arms down across his chest. “You think you can just waltz in here like you own the place, and start talking like that?”

Ketch opened his mouth to retort but his words left him as he felt Dean’s cock rub against his asshole, wet from his own mouth and Dean’s precome. “You’re not going to just go in dry.”

“I dunno,” Dean’s eyes went dark as his other hand slid down between their bodies and he started to line himself up to enter. “You got something to say about it? Some kind of witty comment?”

“Please.”

“Oh, now you have manners.” Dean slowly pushed in, causing a cry to escape from Ketch’s lips. “I’m not quite sure what you’re saying please for.”

“Bastard,” Ketch replied, earning another press at his entrance. “Fuck you.”

“I’m working on it.” Dean ran his hand back up Ketch’s stomach and chest before resting it on his throat. “Be grateful I didn’t just slam in dry.”

“There’s lube, in the nightstand. Please. I’ll continue to listen.”

Dean stood up and smiled darkly. “I knew there was a good little bitch in there somewhere. Roll over onto your knees.” Ketch complied as he heard the drawer slide open and shut. Next came the telltale click of the bottle open followed by the cold drizzle landing down his asscrack.

“Fuck!” He hissed through his teeth before feeling the sharp slap of Dean’s hand on his ass.

“Can’t handle a little lube?” Dean roughly massaged his asshole with the pad of his finger before sliding it in. “Such a little bitch. My finger is sliding in here so easily.” Dean slid in a second finger and laughed. “You complained about me going in dry, but I have two fingers in here, and I could have done these without the lube. You’re such a slut, aren’t you? You love taking it up the ass.”

Ketch whimpered as Dean fucked his ass with his fingers, scissoring and stretching it wider to slip his third finger in. “Look at you Ketch, you fucking whore. Coming in here like you’re some tough guy, when really, you’ve just been dying to be my little bitch, haven’t you?”

Dean slid all of his fingers out and squirted more lube into his hand, wrapping it around his own cock. “Now, my cock is much wider than just three fingers. But you don’t care, do you? You’re a thirsty little slut, and you want this.” He kneeled behind Ketch and positioned his cock right at the worked and loosened asshole. “Tell me, my little bitch. Do you want me to take my time, or do you want me to just slam it in?”

“Take me.”

“I plan on it.” Dean slid just the tip inside and could feel Ketch underneath him squirming, trying to get more cock inside. “I asked you a question.”

“All of it,” Ketch begged, his voice quivering.

Dean grabbed Ketch’s hips and in one solid movement, buried his full length inside, causing Ketch to cry out. “Such a good little bitch.” He rolled his hips, pulling a loud moan out of Ketch. “That’s it. I want to hear how much you like this.” Dean started moving hard and fast, each thrust deliberate and forceful.

“Dean, please.” Ketch dropped his head to the bed, grasping at the blankets covering it.

“‘Please,’ what? I don’t know what my little bitch wants.” Dean let go of one of Ketch’s hips and grabbed his hair, pulling him back up. “Tell me what you want, you fucking slut.”

“This.” Ketch panted, writhing under Dean’s grasp. “Fuck me.”

Dean yanked his prey off of all four and up onto only his knees. His fingers were no longer entwined in hair, but now wrapped around Ketch’s neck and holding him in place. He was breathless, losing himself in each hard thrust. “Say it all together. Be my good little bitch.”

“Please Dean, fuck me. Please.” Ketch grimaced as Dean bit his shoulder, marking and claiming him. “Oh bloody hell.”

“You like that? When I claim you? When I mark you as my bitch?” Dean bit Ketch’s neck, eliciting a pleasured gasp.

For the first time, Ketch allowed his hands to wander, reaching to feel for Dean. His hands found their mark, one behind him holding on to Dean’s thigh, the other holding on to the hand wrapped around his throat. “Dean, I’m close.”

“You’re not allowed to come until I do.” Dean let go of Ketch’s neck but held on to his hand and pulled his arm behind his back. He pushed him back down towards the bed. “Let me fill you. Show me that you’re a good bitch, and you can blow your load for me.”

Dean continued to move, adjusting his angle to push them both closer to the edge. He quickly lost himself and dug his fingers into Ketch’s hip. Dean cursed as he came. “Fuck. Such a good slut.” He reached around and wrapped his hand around Ketch’s cock. “Such a good bitch. You can come.”

It only took a few strokes before Ketch came all over his stomach and bed. He curled up on the bed after Dean slid out of him, out of breath and thoroughly fucked. “That was enjoyable.”

Dean grabbed his clothed up off the floor and started getting dressed. “Yeah, don’t get used to it.”

“Oh, I don’t plan on it.”

“You just said you enjoyed it?” Dean raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Ketch’s lip quirked up in amusement. “Your mother still fucks my ass better.”


End file.
